


Our Reasons to Hide

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is not your typical beta. He's always tried to hide his more dominant side but when he meets Jensen there's just something with the alpha that makes Jared dare to show more of himself than he ever has before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Reasons to Hide

"This is not how a beta should act, you should be ashamed of yourself, Jared Padalecki!"

It wasn't the first time he'd heard those words and he doubted it would be the last time either but when it came from a relative it always hurt a bit more.

"This is who I am, Jeff," Jared groaned, rubbing the place on his wrist where the alpha's hand had held him tight. "And if that's not what you alphas want, it's not my problem."

Of course it was his problem because while he didn't particularly want to be dominated, he did want to find a mate someday. Not that he had much hope of finding an alpha that would understand him completely, but hopefully he would find one that would at least tolerate him.

"Of course it's your problem," Jeff said. "But you can change, Jared. You can do better than…"

Jared turned around and walked to the front door, holding it open and turning back to face his brother.

"Just leave," Jared sighed.

He could tell that Jeff wanted to stay, still set on making Jared change, but after a full minute of silence Jeff cursed low under his breath before stalking past Jared without another word. Jared couldn't deny that it hurt to watch Jeff walk down the stairs but he he felt a hard knot settle in his belly when he closed the door. He really didn't think he could be blamed if perhaps he used more force than needed.

Standing in his hallway he only hesitated for a moment before he grabbed his jacket and keys before walking out the door. On the first landing he stopped to make sure Jeff had taken off before he made his way down, and he was still pushing his jacket on when he got outside. He could still smell the scent of his brother and made sure to walk the other way even if that took him towards streets he usually didn't frequent.

Thoughts were swirling in his head but they weren't enough to make him miss the looks he was sent and he knew that more than one person had a reaction to him. He might have the looks of an alpha, but he knew that anyone coming close enough would be able to smell his much softer beta scent. Needing to get away for a moment he slipped into an open bar, trying to ignore the drunk people shouting at the game playing on the widescreen as he made his way towards the counter.

"What can I get you?"

"A beer," Jared answered and scowled when he saw the beta bartender’s questioning look but at least the girl didn't say anything more and just handed him the beer.

It was meant to just be one beer, allowing him to relax and try to get over the hurtful words from Jeff and the way people looked at him. The darkness of the bar was supposed to give him some privacy, but somehow one beer turned to two and then three and Jared wasn't sure exactly when an alpha had sat down on the stool beside him. He wasn't sure either when he had started talking to the man in question, but at least the alpha was listening.

"...and it's so fucking typical," Jared told the alpha. "He's such a pain. And it's not like I couldn't take him. Really, alpha or not, I could _so_ kick his ass."

"I'm sure of it," the alpha said, full mouth pulling up into a smile.

"But that would be _un-beta-like_ ," Jared spat bitterly. "And god forbid a Padalecki would ever be anything but perfect."

He was vaguely aware that maybe he should stop talking, but the alpha didn't look offended, just amused and there was none of the judging he would have expected. When he took the time to really notice it, he realized that the alpha was just his type, masculine and yet so beautiful it cut through even Jared's beer haze. He was shorter than Jared, though, most alphas were and none of them seemed to appreciate that.

"A Padalecki?" the alpha asked.

"Huh?" Jared asked, blinking to try and get some focus back. "Oh, right. That's me. Padalecki. Jared Padalecki."

"Nice to meet you, Jared. I'm Jensen Ackles."

"Jensen," Jared repeated.

The name felt good on his tongue and he liked the way his name sounded when Jensen said it.

"You're a very good listener," Jared said. "That's not very common in an alpha."

The words were out before he could stop himself and he expected anger from Jensen but he was met with a laugh that was loud enough to make the other patrons at the bar look over to them.

"Oh, I _like_ you," Jensen said when he had stopped laughing.

Jared watched in surprise as Jensen drained the last of his beer before leaning in close enough that Jared felt surrounded by his alpha scent and for a moment it was all he could think about.

"I think this might be pushing my luck some, but I live right across the street. Wanna come over for a cup of coffee?"

He was quite sure there would be no coffee to be had if he followed Jensen home but there was no denying the attraction between the two of them. Even though he knew that going to bed with Jensen would mean he had to act the proper beta in bed, it was something he wanted to have. Jensen looked surprised when Jared agreed but that only lasted for a moment before he grabbed his coat and guided Jared outside. Maybe Jensen was one of the alphas that got off on Jared's height; he had met a few that wanted to tame the big beta, not knowing that Jared had no wish to be tamed. Jared didn't care in this instance, though.

They crossed the street without a word, not that Jared had any idea what he should be saying. It wasn't until they were inside the elevator that Jensen turned to look at Jared, taking a small step forward before he hesitated and Jared had to stop himself from pushing the alpha up against the wall and tasting his lips. Before he managed to do something stupid, Jensen closed the distance and pulled Jared down into a kiss, their mouths slotting together and Jared was amazed by how soft the kiss was even though it only lasted for a moment before the kiss turned more forceful, more alpha-like.

"Damn, that elevator ride just isn't enough," Jensen groaned when the doors opened and the next moment Jared found himself pulled down the corridor until they stopped in front of a door and Jensen started fumbling for keys.

Jared really wanted to push himself up against Jensen, feel their bodies together and demand more from the alpha, but he forced himself to stay where was. With a low curse Jensen managed to get the door open and the two of them got inside. Suddenly the tension between them was more than just sexual. The making out in the elevator had been short but good, but now that they were standing in front of each other in Jensen's living room, Jared didn't really know what he should do next.

"So," Jensen said, reaching up to scratch at the back of his neck. "This is my place and bedroom is… Well, it's over here."

The hesitation was back and Jared didn't really know what to make of it as Jensen led him into the bedroom.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen didn't pick up betas at bars.

Or he hadn't until this night and he couldn't say what exactly was different with Jared. But there was something there that pulled Jensen in and he wanted in ways he usually never did. He knew that Jared wouldn't be exactly what he longed for, but with his big frame, and the way he had been talking at the bar, Jensen figured it might be close enough. The mouthy beta seemed to have faded away, however, and Jensen wondered if it had just been liquid courage that had made Jared talk the way he did over the beer. He pushed whatever lingering doubts he had aside and turned to face Jared, pushing up slightly to press their lips together.

A low moan escaped Jared when they kissed, hands grabbing Jensen's hips tightly, fitting their bodies together perfectly. The kiss turned deeper, wetter, and Jensen wasn't sure which one of them was leading anymore. Wrapped around each other they tumbled down on the bed and Jensen found himself on top of Jared, placed in the vee of Jared's spread legs.

"Jensen."

It wasn't more than a low gasp but it sent a shiver down Jensen's spine, making his cock harden even further. The alpha inside him should be roaring, he knew that, but it wasn't what he was craving and he had never been very good at pretending. He didn't need to, not when a low growl escaped Jared's lips and he suddenly arched up against Jensen, taking over the kiss completely.

Big hands moved from Jensen's hips, pushing up and under his shirt and there was no attempt to get it open before a sharp tug made buttons come off, rolling away and bouncing off the bed. Jensen couldn't care about his clothes, not when Jared was stripping them bare without pulling away more than absolutely needed.

"Fuck, I can smell you."

Jared must be just as turned on as Jensen was because the sweet scent of beta slick was heavy in the air when Jared's pants dropped to the floor beside the bed. Jensen pushed one hand down between them, sliding over Jared's cock and groaning when it left a wet trail of pre-come on his fingers as they slid lower.

All betas Jensen had ever been with had gone soft, pliant, when he pushed his fingers into their wet hole, but not Jared. Instead the beta beneath him almost bucked up off the bed, legs coming up to wrap around Jensen's waist.

"C'mon," Jared urged him. "Fuck me."

Jensen's cock was pressed against Jared's, slick slide of skin on skin but it wasn't close to what he wanted and Jensen knew it wasn't what Jared wanted either. He forced himself to keep control for a little while longer, though, pushing two fingers inside the wet heat of Jared's body and the beta moaned before begging for more.

"Enough with the teasing. Do it already. Put that big alpha cock inside me. I know you wanna fuck me, fill me up. I'm wet enough, you know I am."

The words were the hottest thing Jensen had ever heard and his cock twitched, straining to get into the tight heat surrounding his fingers. Even with his dick harder than ever before, lust fogging his mind, Jensen tried to take it slow. It didn't seem like Jared had any wish for slow, however, and he practically wriggled as he tried to get Jensen inside of him.

"I'm telling you, I can take it," Jared assured.

When Jensen still didn't do as Jared said, the beta took a firm grip before turning them around on the bed, straddling Jensen. Jared was gorgeous on top of him, lips parted and head thrown back in ecstasy and Jensen moved his hands up to trail fingers over the sharp outline of Jared's muscles. There was nothing Jensen could do, apart from watching as Jared pushed up until the head of Jensen's cock rested against the slick rim of Jared's asshole.

"If you're not - oh fuck - giving it to me, then I'm taking it."

Before Jensen could respond, Jared pushed down hard, seating himself on Jensen's cock and all rational thought evaporated. Jensen took a firm grip of Jared's hips but he did nothing to move the man on top of him; all he could do was hold on as Jared slowly started rocking back and forth, circling his hips and Jensen couldn't think of anything but the feel of Jared so tight around him.

"Yeah, just like that," Jared moaned. "Knew you'd feel so good inside me."

"Fuck," Jensen gasped, staring up at the beta on top of him.

It was everything Jensen had ever dared to let himself dream of and then some, and when Jared started moving faster Jensen couldn't stop his hips from pushing up, wanting to stay buried inside Jared.

"No," Jared protested. "You just stay still. I love it, all you do is let me take it. So damn hot. Thought you'd… but this is so much better…"

"What -"

Jensen didn't manage to get anything more before Jared pushed down hard, slamming their bodies together and Jensen's eyes practically rolled back in his head as he felt Jared's ass squeeze down even tighter around him. The next moment Jared cried out, body locking down even tighter as he came.

"Jared!"

He gripped Jared even tighter, holding him in place and with Jared's muscles fluttering around him Jensen's knot grew, pressing against Jared's rim before Jared pushed down even harder, calling out Jensen's name. Being knotted with Jared made Jensen come as well, cock spurting deep inside Jared, pulse after pulse and Jensen could feel the way his knot kept it all inside Jared.

"Right there, _fuck_ yes, gonna...gonna…"

Jared's back arched, head thrown back and his long hair damp with sweat and if he could have, Jensen would have come all over again at the sight of Jared losing it a second time so close after the first. Their combined scents filled the room and it was something Jensen thought he'd never get enough of.

When Jared almost collapsed on top of Jensen, body going soft and pliant, all Jensen could do was wrap his arms around Jared and hold on while their breaths turned slow and even, reveling in the feel of their bodies still being connected.

-¤-

Waking up wrapped around Jared wasn't what Jensen had expected, but if he was honest with himself he was pleased with the beta still being there in his bed. He blinked sleepily, sitting up on the bed and the movement made Jared stir as well.

"What?" Jared mumbled, blinking slowly. "Oh…"

They stared at each other, neither of them seeming to know what to say but Jensen knew what he wanted to do. It wasn't his style to take charge but he _needed_ to kiss Jared so he pulled the beta in, letting his tongue trail over soft lips that opened up to him. He didn't care about morning breath, not when Jared kissed him back and they both lay down on the bed again, letting hands move over bare skin until they needed to come back up for air.

"So..." Jensen said slowly. "Breakfast?"

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen was probably the best thing that had ever happened to Jared.

That was why Jared hated hiding such a big part of himself from his boyfriend of two months. He had already shown too much that first embarrassing night. Looking back at it, he was amazed that Jensen had wanted to keep him around after that.

Despite their first amazing night together, nothing since had even come close to it, and Jared could slowly feel their relationship slip-sliding away. With a sigh he sat down on the couch, listening as Jensen moved around kitchen. There was something missing and he was sure that Jensen had noticed it as well, if the looks Jensen shot him was anything to go by.

"Here we go," Jensen said, putting down beers and a bowl of chips on the table. "And I'm in time for the game."

"Thanks," Jared said, leaning in for a soft kiss before sliding back to his own spot on the couch.

And that was another thing, the fact that they even had their own spots. Jared was itching to pull Jensen in close and he was sure that the slight difference in height between them would have Jensen fitting perfectly under his arm but that was just one thing among many that a beta didn't do to an alpha so Jared stayed in his spot. He did watch though, eyes sliding over to Jensen and he could feel the tension between them each time Jensen looked back.

It wasn't until the match was well underway that they both relaxed, cursing loudly when things didn't go their way and cheering when it did. Jared was barely aware that they had moved closer until he felt Jensen warm against his side, knees pressed together.

"Fuck yeah!" Jensen's shout was loud as his favorite player kicked the ball, putting it perfectly into the net and Jared looked away from the tv and over to his boyfriend.

With several empty beer bottles littering the table, Jared's own hesitations faded away and he was struck by how fucking _gorgeous_ Jensen was. He needed Jensen inside him, needed to feel every part of him and with some liquid courage Jared didn't stop to think why it might be a bad idea to push Jensen down on the couch and kiss him. The kiss soon turned wet, desperate and needy and Jared's cock was throbbing and hard as his ass started to produce slick for Jensen.

"Jay…"

The name wasn't more than a soft moan, but it was enough to make Jared snap back into the present, realizing he had his alpha pinned on the couch, pressing him down and being just as demanding as he knew a beta shouldn't be.

"Shit," he groaned, pushing himself up and almost falling away from Jensen. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I really didn't mean to."

Jensen blinked up at him, lips wet and eyes slightly glazed over and he looked hotter than Jared had ever seen him before, even though they had been fucking for two months. Sprawled out on his back, neck stretched out in an invitation, he was every of Jared's forbidden dreams come true and he pulled back further before he did something more.

"Don't," Jensen protested and Jared froze. "I liked it."

Jared stared as Jensen's tongue flicked out to wet his lips and only then did Jared's gaze travel down Jensen's body to where his cock was obviously straining against the zipper.

"You… What?"

"I like you pushing me down," Jensen admitted and he stayed where he was, waiting for Jared.

"But you're an alpha," Jared protested weakly, his mind struggling to catch up with what was happening.

"I'm _your_ alpha," Jensen corrected.

The words should be full of demanding possession, but instead they were laced with submission and it was more than Jared could take. With a low growl he moved forward, his body blanketing Jensen's and when they kissed Jensen went soft and pliant beneath Jared.

"Yeah, you are," Jared groaned against Jensen's lips, fitting their bodies together and his cock fit perfectly against Jensen's. "Mine."

He pulled at Jensen's clothes, revealing more and more freckled skin. For the first time in two months it was as good as it had been that first, drunken night. Jensen arched up against him, his cock hard against Jared's and now that Jared had Jensen just where he wanted him, there was no way he was pulling back again. He would not give Jensen any chance to regret what was happening between them.

"Need you naked," Jared groaned.

By the way Jensen tugged at Jared's clothing, it was rather obvious that he agreed. Jared didn't want to pull away from his boyfriend, which made the undressing quite a bit harder and they both groaned when they tumbled off the couch.

"Oof," Jensen groaned as he landed on top of Jared.

Jared gasped for air, Jensen's weight on top of him having pushed the air out of his lungs but he wasn't willing to push Jensen aside. Instead he wrapped his arms around Jensen, rocking their hips together.

"Please," Jensen pleaded softly. "Need…"

The new position allowed Jared to raise his hips, letting Jensen pull his pants off and soon they both were naked, hot skin on skin and Jared spread his legs to give Jensen a space between them.

"Fuck me," Jared gasped and he could feel how wet his ass was, more turned on than he had been in a long time.

Jensen's hips snapped forward, making their cocks slide together and they both groaned.

"Say that again," Jensen breathed out, leaning forward until his lips were brushing Jared’s, his tongue flicking trace the curve of Jared's upper lip.

"Fuck me," Jared repeated, putting more force behind the word and Jensen's breath hitched and Jared could feel the way Jensen's cock twitched against his own.

"Do it, " Jared demanded. "Put that big alpha cock inside me, Jen. Fill me up."

He barely had time to get the words out before Jensen pulled back, the head of his cock catching on Jared's slick rim for the briefest of seconds before he slammed inside, burying himself all the way inside with one sharp thrust. Both of them cried out, Jensen's gaze falling down to the place where their bodies were connected.

"Fuck," Jared gasped.

For all that he had begged for it, Jensen was _big_ and Jared felt each inch that filled him up. But what slight burn there was quickly faded and gave way to intense pleasure. Jensen was perfectly still inside of him, white teeth biting down hard on his lower lip and Jared could tell by the trembles running through Jensen's body that he was struggling to not move. He appreciated the concern, the way Jensen allowed Jared's body to adjust to the stretch, but it wasn't what Jared needed.

"C'mon," he gasped. "Move already. I need you to move, Jensen. Need to feel you inside of me. Fuck me so hard I can't sit down tomorrow. Fill me up with your big cock, stretch me wide open. Yeah, you like it, don't you? How I feel around you."

He squeezed down around the cock inside him and the way Jensen's eyes went wide was all the reassurance he needed that he was saying the right thing. Jensen pulled back slowly and Jared was sure he could feel each ridge and vein against his stretched rim, could feel the way his body clung to Jensen's cock before Jensen pushed inside again.

"Jared, _fuck,_ so damn good."

Jared wrapped his legs around Jensen's waist, rocking up against each thrust as Jensen set up a firm, steady rhythm. Every time Jensen thrust inside, Jared thought he'd see stars with the way Jensen managed to drag over his prostate. It was much better than their first time together because this time Jared might be tipsy, but he wasn't drunk and he could focus on what was happening.

"Just like that," Jared urged Jensen. "Wanna feel that fat knot inside me. Do it, knot me. It'll fill me up so good. Damn, Jensen. The way you look when fucking me. Fucking hot, I need more."

Jensen cried out, a deep, almost feral sound as he buried his swelling knot inside of Jared. At first it dragged against Jared's rim so perfectly, but then it grew even bigger, locking them together. Jared couldn't get a single word out, all he could think of was the way Jensen's knot was pressing against his prostate and the knowledge that they couldn't pull apart even if they wanted to.

"Mine," Jensen whispered against Jared's neck.

"Yours," Jared agreed. "And you're mine. My alpha."

He could feel Jensen's cock twitch inside of him, more come filling him up and when Jensen's teeth sunk down into Jared's shoulder he came hard, clenching down even tighter around Jensen. Neither of them could get out another word and they rocked together, dragging out their orgasms until Jensen collapsed on top of Jared, heavy weight holding him in place.

"Maybe we should talk about this," Jensen said when several long minutes had passed, and he pushed himself up enough that Jared could breathe easier.

Tied together on the floor wasn't ideal, but Jared wouldn't change a thing, not when he just had mind-blowing sex and Jensen's knot was still stretching him so good that small shivers of pleasure ran through his body.

"Yeah," Jared agreed slowly.

"You're not exactly submissive," Jensen pointed out.

"And you don't want to hold me down and fuck me senseless."

A slight flush crept up Jensen's neck but he was smiling, running one hand down Jared's side until it came to rest on his hip.

"Actually, I do," he admitted. "I just…"

"Need me to tell you to do it?"

"Fuck yes," Jensen groaned, rocking his hips forward once more. "That first night, I loved how mouthy you were and then…"

They both looked at each other and Jared realized just what he had been missing out on for two months.

"I think I can stand to order you around," he said, wrapping his legs around Jensen's hips and pulling them even closer together.

"Of course you can," Jensen said and leaned in for a wet kiss. "My bossy beta."

-¤-


End file.
